


Dork

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Derek and Boyd are like ninjas, Gen, Isaac's awkward and a shy when they're alone, Isaac's got a date, M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott's a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That dork that hangs out with the sheriff’s kid?” Boyd asked.<br/>“He’s not a dork, he’s on the lacrosse team.” Isaac protested. “But yes that one.”<br/>“Being on the lacrosse team doesn’t make him any less of a dork. He’s a dorky lacrosse playing dork.” Boyd argued. Isaac glared at him.</p><p>  Or the one where Isaac's the "bad boy" who just wants to go out on a date and not get hassled for it, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dork

Isaac should have guessed it wouldn’t be so easy. Like seriously there was no way to sneak out of Derek Hale’s house. Why Isaac even thought he could proved how little he knew about Derek and Boyd’s quietness.

As he crept across the living room a light flickered on and he jumped in surprise.  
“What are you doing?” Derek asked as he sat on the couch and pulled out a book.  
“Umm, I’m going out. To see a movie. With a friend. On a date.” Isaac said hesitantly. Derek gave a nod.  
“I thought you said Erica was like a sister to you.” Came Boyd’s voice from the kitchen. Isaac jumped again in surprise.  
“What the hell are you two? Ninjas?” He hissed. “And it’s not Erica. It’s, umm, Scott McCall.” Derek raised a questioning eyebrow.  
“That dork that hangs out with the sheriff’s kid?” Boyd asked.  
“He’s not a dork, he’s on the lacrosse team.” Isaac protested. “But yes that one.”  
“Being on the lacrosse team doesn’t make him any less of a dork. He’s a dorky lacrosse playing dork.” Boyd argued. Isaac glared at him.  
“Anyways…can I, like, go now?” Isaac asked Derek.  
“Yeah.” Derek grunted.  
“Try not to get the boy in trouble.” Boyd added, he was so big brotherly sometimes. Isaac smirked.  
“No promises.” He said. Derek threw Isaac his car keys.  
“One scratch and I will rip your throat out with my teeth. They will never find your body.” He warned.  
“I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you speak at one time.” Isaac mused as he left. He was going to pick Scott up and then take him to go see a movie and then maybe someting to eat.

He followed Scott’s directions, making sure not to injure the vehicle (he’d like to have his balls next time he went out with Scott). He nearly talked himself out of it and almost called off saying he was sick. Contrary to popular belief Isaac was not a cocky bastard, he’d been scared shitless to ask out the other boy. The only reason he managed to was because Erica practically pushed him to Scott’s locker and told him not to be a pussy. He knew Scott wouldn’t flat out reject him (he was much too nice for that) but he was still scared to death though. He wasn’t dressed very formally as he waited for Scott to answer the door. He wore a white t-shirt, dark jeans, and his ever present leather jacket. 

A few seconds after ringing the doorbell Scott answered the door. He smiled brightly at Isaac and it made Isaac’s heart do gymnastic type things.  
“Hi.” He said. He was dressed in a white button down and khaki pants. Isaac smiled softly.  
“Hi.” He responded. “Umm, to the movies I guess!” He said as he lead the way to the car.

He let Scott pick the movie, some superhero movie Scott was dying to see, and then Scott insisted on paying. Scott had been very into the movie and his excitement even got Isaac excited. When the movie was over Scott talked non-stop about it.  
“You are such a dork.” Isaac laughed. Scott pouted. “But you’re a cute dork.” Scott beamed and Isaac laughed. “So what’s next?”  
“Ice cream!” Scott squealed and Isaac laughed but agreed. They walked down the street to the ice cream parlor (Isaac payed), making a pit-stop when Scott wanted to make faces at the dogs in a pet shop window, and then headed back to the car.

Isaac walked Scott up to his door and shoved his hands in his pockets. He was always a nervous, shy kid but hid it well at school under the badass persona he gave off with Erica and Boyd. But he wasn’t with Boyd and Erica. He was alone with Scott McCall and he was nervous as hell.  
“I had a good time Isaac, thanks for taking me out.” Scott said. Scott had surprised Isaac. He had listened to everything Isaac said with intrest. Even the stupid, nerdy stuff Isaac blurted out because his brain short-circuited and started thinking of every un-cool thing he knew or did. There was never a dull minute or awkward silence between them.  
“Umm, you’re welcome. I had a good time…too.” Isaac responded. Scott smiled and shook his head softly. Isaac’s eyes furrowed in confusion and Scott pulled him down by the collar of his shirt as he leaned up and pressed their mouths together. He pulled away and smiled again. Isaac stared at him with his mouth agape.  
“Call me, okay? We should go out again.” Scott said. Isaac swallowed thickly and nodded. Scott smiled again and pecked Isaac’s lips before going inside. Isaac stood for a good minute staring at the door before smiling and walking back to the Camaro.

“How was it?” Erica asked as she sat cross legged on Isaac’s bed.  
“He kissed me. I kissed him. There was kissing. Definitely kissing.” He muttered into his pillow.  
“Aww, my baby’s got a boyfriend!” Erica squealed. “I can’t believe my little Isaac’s growing up!” She continued in a baby voice. “Did you do it in Derek’s car? Do you think he’ll kill you if I tell him you did?”  
“I will splatter your blood across the floor.” Isaac threatened. Erica let out a laugh.

**From: Scott**  
_Want 2 go 2 Lydia’s party w/ me? I need a date. ;)_  
**To: Scott**  
_Sure. That sounds, umm, fun._  
**From: Scott**  
_Lol. Pick me up @ 8._

Isaac smiled down at his phone. Maybe dating a dork wasn’t so bad.


End file.
